


Full Moon

by gingayellow



Category: Seijuu Sentai Gingaman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Werewolf Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayate is very much in love with his werewolf boyfriend [AU, Hayate/Hikaru]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> AU (werewolves)

Title: Full Moon  
Fandom: Seijuu Sentai Gingaman  
Characters/Pairing: Hayate/Hikaru  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: AU (werewolves)

It was night, but the moon was full and bright, so Hayate had no problems navigating through the forest. After spotting a tree to sit under, Hayate ignored the strange sounds and shadows as he began unpacking his basket—bread and some cheese, alone with some donuts. After nibbling at the bread, he rested against the tree.

“I’m going to take a nap now,” he announced to no one as he pretended to do just that.

His eyes couldn’t have been closed for more than minute when he heard leaves crinkling, and munching.

Hayate opened one eye. “Enjoying the donuts, Hikaru?”

The wolf (because the moon was full, and that was how Hikaru’s curse worked) jumped back, and growled. “You!” Hikaru sounded more like he was barking than talking, but over time Hayate could figure out what he was saying. “You tricked me!”

“I had to,” Hayate pointed out. “You’ve been avoiding me for the past two days.”

Hikaru snorted, gobbled up the remaining donuts (and bread), and sat next to him. “I have to,” he barked. “You know why.”

“I know why you think you do.” Hayate sighed. “Hikaru, I’m aware you’re a werewolf. I know how to protect myself from supernatural menaces. I think it’s all right for us to be in a relationship.”

“It’s. It’s not that.”

Getting angry wasn’t going to help, so Hayate settled for scratching Hikaru’s ear. “Then what is it?”

“Promise you won’t tell Gouki. Or Ryouma. Or Saya.”

Hayate placed his free hand over his heart. “Promise.”

“You piss me off, but you’re good.” Hikaru leaned into his hand. “You deserve a human.”

So that was what this was about. “Yes, well. Have you ever considered that it’s you I love?”

“…Seriously?”

Hayate. “Seriously.”

Hikaru yawned. “We can’t do much tonight. Just look at the moon.”

He smiled, petting his evil werewolf boyfriend. “I think we’ll manage.”


End file.
